


selfish and nasty

by LasciviousRoyalty (LadyPrince)



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Cisgender, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderbending, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrince/pseuds/LasciviousRoyalty
Summary: Cain is a mouthy bitch, but at least she knows how to put her mouth to proper use.





	selfish and nasty

**Author's Note:**

> Horny x2

Cain is a mouthy kind of bitch - Helios is almost too intimately aware of that, having seen Cain fly off the handle and shriek at anyone who even bothers to look at Helios weird. She runs her mouth off and has lashes out at people like Praxis, Phobos and Porthos, nearly even sees if happen with Selene and she is only able to stop it because of the fact that Helios has pressed herself against Cain and distracted her away from her poor navigator.

Sex keeps Cain from lashing out, because Helios is terrible with her words and Cain is hard of hearing when it comes to her faults. She listens when Helios drapes across her lap and kisses her on the mouth. She listens when Helios is mouthing against her neck and grinding down on her. She listens when Helios is breathing in her ear and begging to be fucked.

It's easier to make Cain listen with sex, but it's all about pleasure with her. She wears wide grins and leaves bite marks all over Helios, and renews the scar on her lip, the one she and Abel share. She will never, ever be able to get Cain to listen to her proper and stop being so possessive all the time.

She kind of wants to tell Cain she doesn’t belong to her, but it isn’t like she can say that – if she does, then the knife that she doesn’t use will mark Helios’s skin, and she likes being unharmed. Cain is a mouthy kind of bitch, and she appreciates it when she isn’t using that mouth to go around trying to bite people’s heads off, and instead likes it more when she is using it for _other_ purposes.

Because for everything that she is, Cain is definitely good at sex. Best fighter, aggressive, selfish and egotistical, and yet a good damn fuck. It is one of the many reasons why Helios likes being with her – one of the others being that…

Being that –

 

One of the others being something she doesn’t think she can ever say to Cain without the other woman deciding that that meant that Helios is hers forever. It is best that Cain thinks that there may be something sparking, yet Helios is mostly coming to her for sex. It makes it easier to deal with her, with her need to own and control, and Helios finds that she shamefully doesn’t hate it as much as she thinks she does.  “You can’t keep getting angry at Praxis.” is what Helios murmurs instead of saying everything else floating around in her mind, with Cain pushing her down onto Helios’s bottom bunk, because she has gotten rid of her and Abel’s basically, and the other Fighter snorts at her. “I’m serious – she’s, she’s my friend, and you can’t-”

Cain’s teeth sink down, hard, in Helios’s inner thigh and she yelps in surprise, feeling her break through the skin and a sting runs through her as Cain laps her blood away. “Don’t care.” Cain growls out, her voice deep and powerful, and Helios’s throat tightens up and she swallows. “Don’t make me think of cyclops when I got you in front of my face, Queenie. Fuck’s wrong with you?” she barks out, yanks Helios closer, and she buries her face into her black panties and makes her yelp. “Soaked.” that single word makes her flush hotly, feeling almost ashamed because – because Helios _is_ wet, her panties sticky with her slick.

She drags her tongue, flat, against her panties and Helios jerks in surprise, feels Cain thin her tongue out so that she can more easily drag the apex up and down between her vaginal lips through her panties. She gives her a loud, smacking kiss and it makes Helios laugh at the ridiculousness of the sound, hears Cain laugh along with her – the nice one, not the one that sounds malicious and so cruel, especially when she keeps edging her – before she gives her covered vulva a softer kiss. “Don’t make me think of anyone but you right now.” Cain says, and she sounds gentle –

Always does when Helios is beneath her, distracted briefly by whatever she is doing to pleasure her, and she treasures each moment of softness from Cain before her rough edges take over and she grins toothily, her canines looking sharper than anyone else’s even though she knows it is just a trick of her mind.

“M’sorry.” Helios manages out while she shimmies to help Cain slide her wet panties off, the other Fighter looking at her underwear intensely and she raises an eyebrow. “What’re you doin’?” she asks, and Cain peeks up at her before she bundles the panties up and throws them towards her own clothes. “Cain?”

“Souvenir.” Cain snickers out, and Helios grabs her pillow and throws it at the other Fighter and huffs on her own laughter when it hits, and the glare she gets isn’t – it is playful, it is nice. Teasing. Cain during sex is way nicer than the Cain that always has her claws out and seems more than ready to rend anyone apart for touching Helios and looks close to screaming when Abel is spoken to.

She opens her mouth to say something, to distract herself from the thoughts in her head, and instead she yelps out in surprise when Cain pounces onto her, rolls them over so that Helios is straddling her, then grabs at her hips just so that she can nudge her up and move her to sit on her chest. It is when she is trying to balance herself that Cain yanks her close again, until she is sitting on her face, and Helios freezes up in surprise.

A tongue laps up at her curiously and Helios jerks forward in surprise, rubs her slick all over Cain’s face, and she can feel the way the other woman laughs into her. “Wait,” Helios tries to say, “I’m heavy, you’re going to- hey!” Cain doesn’t seem to care about listening to her, seems more interested in dragging her tongue back and forth between her labia, dipping in between the inverted dip of her cunt, flattening out the muscle to spread her swollen lips further before she goes back to tasting her hole. “Cain – ” she tries again, gasping when Cain decides that she rather grab at Helios’s ass and try to get her to further sink onto her face, have her dripping all over, and her grip is bruising on the fat of her ass and she writhes. “Ah… _hahhh!_ ” she nearly whines out, because Cain is relentless in the way she fucks her hole with her tongue, seemingly done with whatever she has to say.

The need to give in to Cain’s desire for power makes her relax atop of her, bury her hands in that messy, short hair and makes her try and fuck into her mouth, tries to get that tongue in further into her need and Helios trembles when she feels the vibrations of the other’s laugh. One hand lifts up to briefly slap at her ass and she jolts in surprise, knees spreading out a little and whatever minute elevation she has comes to an abrupt end thanks to that fine movement – makes her settle completely on Cain’s face and she flushes all the way down to her shoulders when she feels her moan. “ _Pervert._ ” Helios says breathlessly and Cain groans. One hand continues to knead her ass cheek, the other one sliding down Cain’s own body so that she can slip her hand underneath her blue briefs, play with her own clit, while her mouth kisses Helios’s hole with a comically wet smack before she tilts her head so she can better flick Helios’s clit with her tongue.

“Wait, wait—” Helios tries again, but this time it is because of an entirely different reason; her body feels tight, her legs trembling, and Cain doesn’t listen. She never does – she never gives a shit and instead wraps her lips around her clit as best she can, forces Helios down with one strong hand, trying to get Helios to face-fuck and she embarrassingly obliges. She finds herself grinding down onto Cain’s face when her mouth lets go of her clit, bumping up against her nose, and Helios pants and gasps as she tries to get her own pleasure as best she can. Enthusiastically, Cain tries to give to her as well –

Back and forth, her tongue drags up with the movement of her hips, sometimes catching onto her clit and Helios always ends up grinding herself down hard onto her muscle. Her fingers turn into claws in Cain’s hair, dragging against her nails down her scalp, and Helios clamps her thighs around her head and arches her back as she gushes all over Cain’s face, drenches her hair, her neck. She whimpers, trembling atop of her while that tongue still lazily laps at her, then Cain is finally letting her go and Helios scrambles off. When Cain lifts her upper body up, the hand in her briefs still rubbing lazily down her inner labia, and looks at her with a soaked face and drenched hair, Helios almost kicks her off. Instead, she rockets over to the pillow and buries her own face in it, trying to hide away, but the bed shifts.

Cain moves towards her, sits next to her head, and Helios turns her head to face her when she feels a hand patting her hair. That very same hand cups the back of her head, nudges her closer until she is pressing into Cain’s covered pussy, pressing into the wet pair of briefs, the blue darkened considerably with her pre, and Helios shudders. “Look at what you’ve done t’me,” Cain purrs out, her voice domineering yet soothing, and Helios almost melts, “lick me, Queenie.” the words are so soft and commanding, and Helios obeys thoughtlessly. Her tongue lolls out, tastes the oddness of the wet fabric, and she almost wants to suck at it just to actually _taste_ Cain, but she doesn’t feel that desperate. Not yet, anyway; if Cain has bothered to edge her, tease her, torment her longer, then she definitely will have clung to her thighs to try and get more of a taste from her.

Here, she just tastes her through the fabric lazily, soaking the briefs even further with her saliva until she can feel the stiffness of Cain’s clit against her, and Helios lets out a muffled groan when her head is held still and the other is squirting all over her through her underwear. She is let go, Cain moving away to clean her face, neck, and she hears the rushing of water as she guesses that the other is cleaning her hair out, and Helios curls up even further into the bed while she waits for her to come out. She rolls over to face the wall.

 

 

The bed dips again. Cain settles behind her, grabs her chin to twist her head so she can wipe her mouth clean with a wet towel while her own her drips water down her naked upper body, and Helios stares then looks away when Cain is done. She curls up, and Cain wraps around her, settles her hands on her stomach and tugs her close. She probably would have dwarfed her if she has bothered to work out further, build up more musculature, and Helios closes her eyes.

Possessive. Selfish. Egocentric and self-centered, believes the world belongs to her – that is Cain.

“Go to sleep.” Cain says in her ear, kisses her earlobe, and Helios finds herself yawning. “M’gonna stay here the entire night.”

 

 

[And she is there when Helios wakes up to feel an arm draped over her stomach, Cain having slipped down, the blanket haphazard around them, and she stares up at the top bunk.

 

Selfish.

 _Selfish._ ]


End file.
